Addition to the Family
by theshepardslamb
Summary: The team gets a new coworker and she's more than they had expected, but how long will she last? AN: My character Buffy has no connection w/Buffy the vampire slayer, I just like the name. No copyright infringement intended!
1. Chapter 1

CSI:Las Vegas Fan Fic 

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of the original cast. Any new characters however are copywriten by me. 1\26\07

Note: This story starts Tuesday January, 16th 2007. It's the beginning of the Graveyard shift.

Background info: Everything is the same as the show except Sara got tired of waiting for Grissom, so she moved on. She married a lawyer and is three months pregnant. Lindsay, Catherine's daughter, is 13 and is going through her rebellious stage and is a complete handful. Grissom (still alone), as team supervisor, has been told by his superiors that he needs to add a 7th member to his team because they are too stretched out when there are multiple cases. To remind you the team is: Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Greg. Like I said, nothing has changed.

Chapter one: The New Girl

9:30 PM

vibration vibration vibration

Sara rolls over and grabs her phone.

"Hello?" she says sleeply.

"Sara? Are you asleep?" Catherine asks sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Not any more. What's up?" says Sara as she sits up in bed.

"Grissom wants us all together. He says he has some news for us. He also said not to worry 'cause no one's leaving" Catherine said reasureingly.

"OK I'll be right there." Sara said and she shut her phone.

About thirty minutes later everyone was in the break room except for Grissom.

"How can he be late if he's just down the hall?" asked Greg.

"He was on the phone when I walked by." said Sara.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then the door swung open and Grissom walked in.

"Alright. Sorry I'm late." says Grissom as he sits at the table (the others sit as well), "I have some news. The head of the department called me three weeks ago. He says we need to hire one more to our team."

"And the reason for this would be what exactly?" asked Sara.

"He says we're stretched out too much when there are multiple scenes to process. He gave me the job of finding said newcomer." he replied.

"That's why you've been so preoccupied lately." said Catherine.

"Now the past three weeks make sense to me." said Nick. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is why. Which brings me to why you're all here. After many hours of searching, I have finaly found some one more than adequate for this job. Catherine gives Grissom a weird look Don't worry, I took the time to interview this person." said Grissom.

Just then a woman walked in. She had brown hair, really big glasses, old style clothes on and braces.

"Is this our..?" Catherine asked Grissom as she looked at the others.

Then the woman handed Grissom some files and left. She had come and gone without saying a word. This had creeped everyone but Grissom out.

"No, that was the department head's new assistant. This is the person I want you to meet." Grissom said as he opened the door and beconed their new coworker in.

"Daaaamn!"Warrick whispered as their new coworker walked in.

Nick smiled and nodded at Warrick in agreement. The girls were just as shocked. Even Grissom looked somewhat stunned, but he quickly got his expression under control.

They all knew that Grissom would hire some one who was right for the job no matter what they looked like. When he said this person was more than adequate they thought they were getting a 'bookworm' who looked somewhat like the girl who had given Grissom the files, but this person was so far from that, that you would never believe they were interested in Criminal Science.

Their new coworker was female. She is five foot five, with long brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She's wearing a pinstripe suit with a baby blue button down shirt, with the top three buttons unbuttoned, and her hair was in a ponytail which went down to the middle of her back. She was carrying a small, brown, leather back pack.

"This is Buffy, the new addition to our team." said Grissom as she stopped next to him.

* * *

Ok readers, sorry for the messups, just fixed everything...

Ta ta...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Nice Surprise 

10:13 PM

Buffy smiled at them and said "Hello."

This also surprised the team. Her voice was soft and welcoming but also crisp and decisive.

"I'm Catherine," said Catherine as she shook Buffy's hand, "and this is Sara."

Sara shook Buffy's hand and said "Welcome."

Then the boys snapped out of their trance.

"I'm Greg. Welcome to the team." said Greg ecstatic that he was the first of the guys to shake her hand.

"I'm Nick." said Nick as he shook Buffy's hand feeling stupid that all he was able to get out was his name.

"And I'm Warrick. Welcome." said Warrick with a big smile on his face.

"Well we have a half hour before Brass gets here with the assignments. Catherine can you show Buffy where the locker room is?" said Grissom.

"Sure. She can have the locker next to mine." Said Catherine.

"Thanks. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." said Grissom and he walked out.

"C'mon I'll show you what he's talking about." said Catherine as she lead Buffy out of the break room.

As they left Sara caught Nick and Warrick starring at Buffy's ass.

She slapped them both and said, "She's here to work with us, not to entertain you."

Greg laughed at them as he made coffee, making sure to add enough for their new coworker.

As Catherine and Buffy walked down the hall Buffy noticed the Lab Techs looking up and starring as they walked by.

"Hey, Catherine." said Buffy.

"Yes, Buffy." said Catherine as she turned to look at the new girl.

"Why are the Lab Techs starring at you?" asked Buffy.

"They're not starring at me Buffy. They're starring at you." replied Catherine.

"Me! Why are they starring at me?" asked Buffy completely confused.

"Well to put it bluntly, you're hot! They probably knew that the department was hiring new people but they weren't expecting some like you. God knows we weren't!" said Catherine with a big smile on her face as she entered the locker room, "This is the locker room. You can have this locker. My locker is right here to the right of yours, Sara's is on the right of mine, the guys' lockers are directly opposite ours." Catherine pointed out each locker.

"And Grissom's is three lockers to the left of yours on the end." she finished.

"Why is his locker on our side?" asked Buffy.

"Because it is the closest to the door. He's not really a people person. Though he does enjoy talking to people that have the same interests as him." Catherine replied.

"Oh, Okay." said Buffy.

"You should put your stuff in your locker now 'cause when we get our assignments we don't come here before we leave." suggested Catherine.

"Okay." said Buffy as she opened her locker.

She opened her bag and pulled out an extra set of work clothes and put them on the shelf at the top. Then she pulled out a pair of sneakers and put them on the bottom. Last she pulled out a picture of her, Hugh Heffner, and the "Bunnies" that was signed by all of them and hung it on the hook in the back.

"Now I know why Grissom asked me to show you the locker room instead of one of the others." said Catherine with a note of understanding in her voice.

"Why?" asked Buffy as she hung her bag on the hook on the side.

"I was a dancer too." said Catherine with a smile.

* * *

Again srry for all the messups...please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Dancer to dancer 

10:23 PM

"Really?" asked Buffy with a look of hope on her face.

"Yes. Grissom helped me get out of it though. He would come to the club near the end of my shift, and when my shift was over we would go and have breakfast. He helped me kick my drug addiction and get through UNLV. He helped me get my job here at the lab too." said Catherine.

"Damn! Wish I had met him earlier. Then maybe I wouldn't have had to get a job dancing. I also went to UNLV. I graduated three days ago. I met Grissom the week before graduation at the club I worked at, the French Palace"

Catherine cuts Buffy off "That's where I worked! Wow small world huh? Wait what was Grissom doing in there?"

"I was getting to that. Buffy chuckles I had just gotten of my dancing shift and was getting ready for the Bunnies to come in when he came in . Grissom didn't look to happy to be there. He had been dragged in by... well actually by the guys you... well we work with. They were talking about how it was his day off and he needed to have some fun. Buffy chuckles again Then the Bunnies came in and Hugh came over to the bar and ordered a round like usual. And like usual I was the one to bring them to him."

Catherine cuts Buffy off again "Wait, you served the Bunnies? How?"

"Yes I served the Bunnies." Buffy continued, "Hugh would request me because I was the only one who wasn't trying to get 'into his bed'. He said that he liked me cause I was innocent and had morals and values. The girls liked me too 'cause I wasn't trying to get with their man. They also liked me 'cause when the girls asked me to dance with them I was more than happy to. But anyway back to Grissom. After I served the Bunnies their first round I got called over by Sam."

Catherine snorts "He's an ass." says Catherine with a screwed up look on her face.

"I know, but he told me we were short a waitress and asked me to cover the table that Grissom had sat down at that night too. I said I would 'cause it meant more money. Now when I got off my dancing shift I changed into my red halter that stopped just above my belly button bar."

Catherine gives Buffy a curious look and buffy shows her the piercing. "nice" says Catherine

"Thanks. I was also wearing my low rise leather pants. When I walked over to Grissom's table and asked for drink orders. The three younger guys ordered beers and Grissom ordered a water. He mentioned something 'bout driving."

Catherine laughs "yep that's Grissom for ya"

"I brought their drinks and went over to check up on the 'Bunnies'. I brought them another round and went back to check on Grissom. The others had their eyes on the dancers and Grissom was doing a crossword puzzle!"

Catherine laughs "yeah that's definately Grissom!"

"I asked him if the dancers were unsatisfactory. He looked at me and said "No they're good I just prefer challenging my mind." The others looked at him like he was nuts and went back to watch the show. I laughed and asked him if he wanted another water. He said yes so I went to get him another. When I got to the bar Sam was reading the paper. I took it as he got another water and grabbed the puzzle section out of it. Sam looked at me when I took it and I told him it would keep a customer happy and walked away."

Catherine laughs

"When I gave him his water he had finished his crossword and looked bored so I gave him the puzzle section. He gave me a smile and thanked me. Then Hugh came up behind me. The Bunnies gave me a hug and so did Hugh. He said they were leaving early 'cause they had places to be in the morning. When they had left Grissom gave me a strange look. I told him flat out ''I'm Hugh's personal waitress. He likes me 'cause I'm the only virgin dancer in here.'' when I said that he looked like he was going to pass out."

Catherine starts laughing again. She was laughing so hard she had to lean against the locker. "Oh my god that had to be funny!" Catherine says while still laughing.

"He took a big sip of water and went back to his puzzles. The guys ordered another round of beer and some chips. When I came back with everything Grissom asked me what I was doing there. When I told him I was only there to support myself through school then I was going to try and get a job as a CSI his eyes lit up. He asked me to sit and we talked. When I told him I was going to UNLV he cracked a smile and said he was going to be a speaker at graduation".

Catherine had stopped laughin at this point and was listening intently

"By that time I was off the clock and Sam came over and gave me my pay and left. Grissom told me he would help me get a job after graduation. When they were leaving he offered to give me a ride home. As we were headed to my house we talked more about school and how I had become interested in the first place. Then right up until graduation he would swing by the club and drive me home after work and we would talk. Then on graduation day he told me he had a job for me and he went with me to give notice at the club. And now I understand why Sam said "lost another one to that guy" as we were walking out. And now I'm here." Buffy finished.

"Well that's awesome. How long were you dancing." Catherine asked Buffy.

"Seven years." Buffy answered, "I started dancing to get money for college then found UNLV."

"You started just as my best friend had quit. You must have been the girl she was talking about." said Catherine.

Just then Grissom popped his head into the locker room.

"Are you two ladies going to come and get you assignments? Or are you going to pitch a tent and have a sleep over?" Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." said Buffy with a big smile, as she shut her locker.

When they were out in the hallway Grissom asked "So did you two have a nice chat?"

"Yes we did." said Buffy.

"We were just comparing 'Grissom meets dancer' notes." Catherine said with a huge smile and walked into the break room with Buffy, both laughing, leaving Grissom with a confused look on his face.

* * *

I hope you like it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: So it Begins 

10:35 PM

Grissom entered the break room right after the girls wanting to ask them what they meant but he knew he would have to wait till the end of the shift to ask. When he saw Brass greet Buffy with a smile he couldn't help smile himself. She was the second person he had helped persue the life they really wanted. When Grissom saw Buffy step back next to Catherine and Sara he knew Brass was ready to begin.

"We got some interesting ones tonight." said Brass with a grim look on his face.

"Why? Is it because Dayshift fucked up collecting evidence again and we have to separate it all?" asked Nick.

Everyone laughed at this comment except Buffy because she knew nothing about Dayshift and their sucky evidence collecting. She gave Grissom a confused look and he told her she would find out in time what they meant.

"No." said Brass with a small chuckle, "Unfortunately you're not that fortunate tonight. Okay...We got a DB behind a dumpster at a Chinese resturant on the corner of Fourth and Sixteenth, a Double Homicide in an appartment near the Strip, a Suicide at the Palms, and a Robbery Homicide at a home on the ouskirts of town."

"It's a beautifull day in the nieghborhood." joked Greg as he finished his coffee.

Grissom cracked a smile and the others laughed at the joke. Buffy chuckled and knew she was in the right line of work. Then Brass handed the assignments to Grissom and walked toward the door.

"Have fun kids." he joked as he left the break room.

"Okay. Nick and Sara you take the DB at the resturant, Warrick you're with me on the Double Homicide, Greg you can take the suicide at the Palms, and Catherine and Buffy you got the Robbery Homicide." said Grissom.

Sara and Nick finished their coffee and headed out. Warrick grabbed his vest and told Grissom he would meet him at Grissom's Tahoe. Grissom beconed Buffy and Catherine to his office. Once inside he went to his closet.

"Buffy,before you go there is some equipment you need." Said Grissom as he went into the closet, "You can't collect evidence if you don't have anything to collect it with." He came out carrying a silver case and some thing wrapped in plastic. "Here try this on." said Grissom as he threw the plastic wrapped item to her.

Buffy took off the plastic and noticed it was a vest. She took a minute to look it over and saw her last name on the chest, on the right. She put it on and found that it fit perfectly.

"Thanks. Its the perfect size." she said with a smile.

"I hope they spelt your last name right. Its kinda unusual, no offence." said Grissom as he walked toward them.

"U-N-D-O-M-N-I-E-L," Buffy spelt out, "No its right, and no offence taken. It's not my birth name anyways. I changed it before I came out here."

"Interesting...Well I'm glad it's spelt right. Here's your evidence case. You can move everything to a tackle box like Catherine's later if you want but for right now you get one like mine." said Grissom as he showed her the contents, then closed it and handed it to her.

"Cool. Alright then lets go. Catherine lead the way." said Buffy ready to go.

"Kay. We'll take my car. Its right next to Grissom's. Let's go." said Catherine as she left Grissom's office.

Grissom followed behind them after grabbing his vest and locking his office door. He was happy to see the two getting along so well. It was a good start for Buffy and he was sure she would make a great CSI. He was also pleased with himself for finding her and helping her get out of that strip club. He watched them talk and joke all the way out to the parking lot. When they met up with Warrick he looked disgruntled and totaly lost.

"What's wrong Warrick?" Catherine asked.

"You and Grissom have got to stop parking right next to each other. I can't tell which one's his." Warrick said with defeat.

"My car is red Warrick. They both look black at night but all you had to do was shine your light on either one to see the color difference." Catherine said as she chuckled.

Buffy failed at supressing a laugh and smiled a simpathy smile at Warrick. Which apparently made him feel better becaused he chuckled at himself. Once they were all in the right cars they left for their respective crime scenes.

"Buffy's pretty cool Grissom. Where did you find her? She looks so familiar, I can't put my fingure on it." Warrick asked.

"Do you remember 'bout a week ago when you, Nicky, and Greg dragged me to the French Palace?" asked Grissom hintingly.

"Yeah some what. All I really remember is the girls though." Warrick admitted.

"Well do you remember our waitress? The one who brought me the puzzle section? The one that I ended up talking to all night and we brought her home after?" said Grissom as they pulled into their crime scene.

"Yeah. Now I remember. She was the girl who helped Greggo into the car after right?" said Warrick as he got out of the car.

"Yeah thats her. I drove her home every night after her shift 'till she graduated. Then I went with her to the club when she quit three days ago." said Grissom as he happily remembered the night she left. "you should have seen the happiness on her face when she got back in the car and realized that she wouldn't ever have to go back there."

"Damn!...Hey wasn't that the same club that Cath had worked at before she met you?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah it is." said Grissom.

"Heh. You know if you not careful they could sew you for stealing their business." joked Warrick, "Taking their two best dancers could be considered colaterall damage." Warrick laughs

Grissom laughs as they start on the scene. Two bodies DOA. One in the master bedroom, a woman. COD Grissom ruled at first glance was the slice across her neck. The other was in the garage, another woman. COD Warrick ruled at first glance to be the Chef's Knife stiking out of her back. Both women were probably in their early thirties. Then Warrick though he heard a baby crying and checked the car.

"Dear god! Hey Grissom you might wanna come down here!" Warrick called to his supervisor.

"What is it Warrick?...Grissom looks into the car...You're kidding. Well call Social Services and let them know the baby is here but don't let them take him without checking for evidence first, and call me when they get here. Okay?" says Grissom.

"You got it boss." says Warrick as Grissom goes back into the house.

Warrick calls Social Services and then proceeds to look for evidence. When he doesn't find any he checks to see that the baby's ok. When the baby starts fussing Warrick takes him out of his car seat. He notices that the baby has a full diaper. Warrick finds a diaper under the carseat and wipes next to the seat. Moves the seat and proceeds to change the baby's diaper. Just as he finishes Grissom comes back into the garage and Social Services pulls up next to Grissom's Tahoe.

"Tell me you photographed the hole car before moving everything." Grissom asks when he sees Warrick changing the baby.

"Yes I did." Warrick answered.

Two social workers walked up just as Warrick finished putting the baby's pants back on.

"Well at least we know that the Graveyard shift knows how to handle kids." said one of the social workers with a smile, "the last child we 'collected' from Dayshift was hungry and had wet his pants, and he was five."

"Dayshift consists entirely with single people who have never been married or had kids. I guess we're just lucky that one of our teammates is a sigle mother who has brought her child in occasionaly." said Grissom with a smile.

"Besides. It's not good for a baby to sit in a dirty diaper for very long." said Warrik as he wrapped up the dirty diaper he had taken off the baby. "They can get a terrible rash that is very uncomfortable and we don't know how long he had been sitting in it before we got here. And even at that I hadn't noticed the baby in the car untill 'bout thirty minutes after we got here." said Warrick as he looked at the baby boy who was now sleeping in his arms.

"Well done Mr. Mom." joked Grissom as he looked at the sleeping child.

The baby couldn't have been more than seven months old. He seemed so comfortable as he slept in Warricks arms. Then the social worker, carefull not to desturb the crime scene walked up to Warrick and took the baby.

"I'll take the diaper for you too" she said as she took the baby.

Warrick gladly handed over the dirty diaper. The other social worker grabbed the carseat and diaper bag out of the car. They thanked Grissom and Warrick for taking care of the baby and left.

"Are you done in the house?" Warrick asked Grissom.

"Yeah, all my stuff is in the car, and I already did the yard too. Are you done here?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, lets get this stuff to the lab." said Warrick as he gathered up his gear and evidence.

When they got back Buffy and Catherine were in one evidence room sorting through various pictures of there crime scene, Nick and Sara were in another sorting through their pictures as well. Just when Grissom was wondering where Greg was he came up behind them with two cops carrying a box of evidence behind him. Grissom and Warrick got out of there way and then followed them into an evidence room.

"Thanks guys. I wouldn't have been able to carry that by myself." said Greg.

"No problem." both cops said in unison.

They nodded to Grissom and left.

"All this for a suicide?" asked Warrick.

"I'm not so sure it's a suicide any more Warrick. Not after what I saw and collected. I'll be able to give you more Grissom after I develope these photos." said Greg as he held up his camera, "I must have pulled a dozen different prints from the bedroom alone, never mind the rest of the suite."

"Well it's your case and it looks like you were pretty thurrow. Good work Greg." said Grissom.

Then Grissom left the room and headed for his office.

"Good luck man." said Warrick as he gave Greg a pat on the back and followed Grissom to his office.

Warrick was glad to be working with Grissom because he always used his office to examine his evidence. Which ment there would be no distractions while they worked. Grissom cleared off his desk and they layed out all their evidence on it. Then they arranged the evidence by what room they had collected it from and got down to business.

Back with Catherine, Buffy looked over the photos from their crime scene while Catherine pulled evidence off the bloody clothes and finger prints off the other evidence they had collected from the scene. Buffy arranged the photos by room on the table. then she lined them up so she could vew them easier. Then something caught Buffy's eye. When she had taken pictures at the crime scene she had taken multiple pictures of each shot. She knew that nothing had been collected in the few seconds between each shot, but something as missing none the less.

"Hey Catherine?" Buffy called to her partner.

"Yeah Buffy." Catherine responded not looking up from what she was doing.

"Did you collect evidence from around the body while I was photographing it?" Buffy asked as she looked at her partner.

"No. I was in the other room when you were taking those photos. Why?" responded Catherine as she put down her work and walked over to the table.

"Something is missing from this photo, thats in this photo, and I took these photos not even three seconds apart. ... Look, something caught the light of the flash here and if you look at that spot with the magnifying glass you can clearly see that there is an object there. Now look at the other photo... There's nothing there! Nothing, nada, zip! When I collected the evidence after I took the photos there was nothing in that area of the body. There was nothing in that room that would have caught the flash like that. Even all that blood wouldn't have reflected the flash like that. Our equipment doesn't reflect a flash period, I don't get it. There was nothing but blood by the body,...no loose change, no sparkles or glitter. It just doesn't make sense." said Buffy exsasperated as Catherine examined the photos.

"That very strange." said Catherine putting down the magnifying glass, "You took these photos one after another?"

"Yes." said Buffy, "I think we need to go back to the crime scene."

"Yes, I agree." said Catherine with a nod, "Lets get these to DNA and Trace, then we can go."

"Alright." said Buffy grabbing her coat and kit, "I'll take this to Trace and meet you at your car."

"Got it." said Catherine as they split.

* * *

Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Safety for Two 

12:00

When they pulled up to the scene Buffy sighed and said "Here we go again"

When they got up to the door they noticed that it was open and the seal was broken on it. The girls looked at other and drew their weapons. Catherine carefully pushed the door open and walked in as quietly as possible.

"You look at that spot again and look for anything that could have caught the flash. I'm going to make sure there is no one in the house." wispered Catherine as she nodded to where the body had been.

"Are you sure. You don't want me to help check before I check that spot again?" asked Buffy in a wisper.

"Yeah it's OK, you go and check out that spot." responded Catherine as she started checking the house.

Buffy went to the spot where the body had been and examined it inch by inch with her magnifying glass. She used her flashlight to eluminate the area she was examining. Then she saw something shine and reflect the light of her light. She grabbed her tweezers and small evidence envelope and picked up the object being carefull not to drop it or hold it so hard it flew across the room.

Then Buffy's phone started to vibrate. Carefully Buffy pulled her phone off the clip, never taking her eyes off the object. She looked and saw it was Grissom's Cell then flipped it open.

"Undomniel." Buffy answered.

"Get out of the house!" said Grissom eagerly.

"Well hello to you too boss." said Buffy with a slight chuckle.

"No, I'm serious, get out of the house. Catherine called me and told me that the seal was broken on the door. I grabbed the team and came right over. We've got a infrared camera focused on the house and you and Catherine aren't alone. So bag whatever your holding and get out now!" said Grissom as his voice became wraught with nervousness.

"Alright, we'll be right out Grissom." said Buffy and she closed her phone.

Then Buffy opened it and sent a text message to Catherine. After she put her phone back on it clip she bagged the object and waited for Catherine.

Catherines phone vibrated and she saw it was a text message from Buffy. It read: Griss called. Says weve got company. wants us out now. Im at the door. Catherine shut her phone and put it away but she kept her gun out and raised. Buffy had her gun out as well, she kept her eyes on the move as she waited for Catherine. She got nurvouse after a minute when she didn't see Catherine. Then just as she was about to call Catherine's cell phone she came around the corner.

"Thank god! I was getting worried. Let's get out of here." wispered Buffy as Catherine came towards her.

"Agreed." responded Catherine nevousely.

Buffy motioned for Catherine to go first and took one last look around.

The second Catherine was out of the house she ran for the rest of the team. She stopped next to Grissom and turned to look for Buffy. They all saw Buffy come out of the house, then stop suddenly and her eyes went wide.

"Whats wrong? Why isn't she moving?" Nick asked Grissom.

Grissom's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. He looked at the camera screen and the others followed his lead.

"Shit!" said Nick as he saw that the other person who had been in the house was right behind Buffy.

Every one turned back to the front door, to Buffy. Grissom started to walk toward her. He felt Catherine's hand on his arm and saw Buffy shake her head. There were tears streaming down her face and Grissom stopped in his tracks.

"Where's her gun? She had it when we went in." asked Catherine.

Then a man appeared behind her and her back arched.

"That's where." said Grissom, "He must have taken it from her when she was coming out."

Then the man wispered something in Buffy's ear. Almost immediately Buffy's expression hardened and her eyes burned with anger. Then the man started to drag her into the house by the back of her vest.

"No!" the whole team said in unison.

Grissom's whole body told him to run to Buffy and grab her, but his mind told him that it would get them both killed so all he could do was watch in horror. Grissom felt Catherine's hand tighten on his arm and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. He wanted to look back at Catherine but he didn't want to break his eye contact with Buffy.

Then suddenly Buffy grabbed the doorjam just as she past it and pulled herself forward. This caught the man off gaurd and he fell forward right into her. Grissom's heart raced and he heard Nick wispering, cheering Buffy on. when the man had regained his balance and he tried to put his arm around Buffy's neck but she used this to her advantage. Buffy bent her knees a little and kicked the man in the head. She used the doorjam to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall into the house. As she stood up the man got to his feet as well, but buffy had anticipated this. She whipped around and punched in the face, nocking him over. Grissom breathed a sigh of relief and felt Catherine's grip losen and leave his arm. The others had also released the breath they had been holding in and Nick called out for a few cops to go cuff the guy.

While the cops came up to the door Buffy had recovered her gun, which had fallen at her feet, and pointed it at the man who was looking up at her from his back and said with defiance, "No one threatens me and gets away with it."

Buffy left when the cops got to the door. When she got to the team the girls were the first to get to her. They both hugged her at the same time. Catherine's hug was tighter than Sara's and Buffy could barely breathe. When she started gasping for air they let her go and laughed.

Then Grissom gave her a huge hug and said, "All that for one piece of evidence... Yeah, you're definately one of us."

Every one laughed at the comment, but were a little dumb founded that Grissom had given Buffy such a big hug, or a hug at all. They had always known Grissom to be more closed off. Every one knew how he was afraid of human intimacy. He had never had to admit it, it was so apparent. In the previous years every one saw that he wanted to reach out to Sara and make her his, but he was always thought it would ruin the relationship. Not just with her, but with the others as well. When Sara had given the news that her and her boyfriend were going to get married every one could tell that Grissom was totaly crushed. So this display had them all befuddled.

"Buffy What about the evidence you had as you were walking out?" asked Catherine.

Buffy flashed a huge smile and held up the little envelope she had been clinging to for dear life through the whole ordeal.

"Grissom is right you are definately one of us." said Sara as every one laughed.

After every one settled down Grissom said, "Alright, lets get back to the lab and close our cases."

Buffy ran back up to the front step of the house to grab her kit then Grissom, Sara, Greg, Nick, and Warrick got into Grissom's Tahoe and Catherine and Buffy got into Catherine's and they went back to the lab.

"I don't know what you did Buffy, but you did something right." Catherine said with a smile on her face as they left.

"What do you mean Catherine? Did what right?" asked Buffy very confused.

"Grissom. He has never shone any intimate affection towards any one, but he was seriously worried about you. If I hadn't kept my hand on his arm, he would have run for you when you were being pulled into the house." Catherine said with a small chuckle.

"Really? That's interesting. I mean, I saw him start to walk towards me when I first stopped in the door, but I thought... well I don't know what I thought, I was just trying to keep the man behind me to stay behind me. He started talking about how he would kill me if I moved. I was so frightened, I started to cry. Then the bastard said something about knowing my father and that pissed me off so, as you saw, I decided to beat the crap out of him. I don't think he actualy knows my father, but if hes from Massachusetts then he would know about my father." said Buffy as she looked out of the window.

Catherine didn't ask Buffy about her father. She knew that there were still personal secrets that she herself hadn't told the team and she has been there for more than ten years. Catherine knew that in her own time Buffy would tell her coworkers her secret, but it had to be on her time. If any one tried to pressure her into telling, Buffy would close herself off to them and Catherine knew from experience how volital that could be. So she tried to find something different to talk about.

"Were you serious Catherine? About Grissom that is. Is he really that closed off?" asked Buffy as she looked back at her partner.

"Yeah, unfortunately. If he's not out in the field he's in his office burried in his paperwork and he never goes out on the weekends unless he gets dragged by the others, as you've witnessed before. Buffy chuckled, remembering the night she met Grissom. Sara asked him out to dinner once a few years back and he made up some excuse. Not because he didn't want to be with Sara, but because he was afraid to talk about anything but work and he knew that Sara didn't want to talk about work. Buffy gives Catherine a 'Do Tell' kind of look ...Sara and Grissom had been good friends before she had joined the team. Every one knew they liked each other. Sara wanted the relationship to go to the next level, but Grissom was afraid. He didn't want his friendship with the rest of the team or his work to suffer. No matter how much Sara tried to assure him that nothing would suffer he refused and burried himself deeper into his work. Every one saw how much he wanted to make her his. And then when she got married every one knew and could see that he was crushed and that he knew he had screwed up." said Catherine as she paused to turn up the radio, Glamerouse by Fergie was on.

"Here's our song Buffy. Buffy nods with a smile Anyway tonight was the first time in about three years that Grissom has shown any concern so openly. He's been so distant to us we were begining to think he was going into a depression problem. I was going to confront him about it Buffy gives Catherine an 'about time' kind of look ... Well he had seemed fine up untill about three months ago when Sara anounced she was pregnant. That was the lock and key for Grissom. When ever he went to process a scene he never partnered himself with her. Sara thought it was something she had done but we made a point to assure her that it wasn't. That he was pissed at himself for loosing her and he didn't want her to see his shame. She was amazed that he hadn't moved on but at the same time she understood cause she still has some feelings for him as well. She decided to give him his space. She would only talk to him if it was absolutely necisary and never talked about anything outside of work. It was like she had just joined the team all over again. Then at the begining of last week he became a little more social. Which now I know is when he met you. So what I guess I'm trying to say is thank you. If you hadn't talk to him that night he could have gotten worse by now." said Catherine with a smile.

Buffy smiled back at Catherine and looked out the window.

Then her head snapped back to Catherine and she asked, "You don't think he looks at me as Sara's 'replacement' relationship wise do you?"

"No. I can honestly say I don't think he looks at you as a replacement. His expression is totaly different when he looks at you than when he has ever looked at Sara. He's always looked at Sara with a hunger almost lustfull kind of look. When he looks at you he's got this look of total understanding, almost like he's known you for years." said Catherine reassuringly.

"You mean like he looks at you?" asked Buffy with a huge, almost childish smile.

Catherine laughed, "Yes like that, only with a little more curiosity."

They both laughed as Catherine pulled into the lab parking lot. When Catherine parked next to Grissom's Tahoe they started laughing again as the remembered Warricks little "blonde" moment earlier that night.

When they got out and Warrick started to say something about the fact that Catherine had parked right next to Grissom again Buffy and Catherine couldn't help but start laughing yet again. When the rest of the team looked at them questioningly, Grissom and Warrick explained what happened and everyone started to laugh.

When they got up to the lab they all made plans to have breakfast together. When Buffy asked Grissom if he would join them he accepted with a small smile on his face and went back to the evidence in his office. The others were shocked, but Catherine smiled at Buffy knowing that Buffy was trying to help the team to get Grissom to break down the walls he had put up between himself and them.

They all went back to their evidence rooms to finish their work. When Warrick got back to Grissom's office, he noticed Grissom had his classical music on. Warrick smiled also understanding why Buffy had taken the opertunity to ask Grissom. Warrick went back to work with the feeling that everything was going to get way better in the weeks to come.

* * *

Well thats the end of my first CSI fanfic...I hope you liked it!!! Please Review!!!


End file.
